


Take Me Out

by Rossy94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Case, Chris Miller - Freeform, Coffee, Crush, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Freak in a Jeep, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Good Friend Tina Chen, Happy Ending, Jeep Sex, M/M, Murder, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Rk900 Name is Colin, Smut, Texting, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Walks In The Park, Who is Thomas, Will You Go On A Date With Me, no beta we die like women, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossy94/pseuds/Rossy94
Summary: What happens when Colin (Rk900) asks Gavin to go on a date with him? Also, who the hell is Thomas?!





	1. What's Your Type?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, and yes it is another RKReed. I love these two, and this ship! :v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just simple questions. Why was Gavin taking such offense to them? Colin (RK900) was just curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! This is my first chapter fic. :)

When the newest, shiniest, and probably the most pain in the ass android showed up, the RK900 named Colin; of course he was assigned as Gavin Reed's new partner when Chris Miller was reassigned to a different department due to the demand in staff after the revolution. Let's just say that Gavin didn't take it so well, at all. He strongly hated that android, he felt like he was being watched every second of the day. Just to get a simple cup of coffee, he felt those cold, icy blue eyes follow him and it drove him mad.

 

Colin wore that android suit for the first week they worked together, until Connor told him that he didn't need to, and it was best that he shouldn't. It was bad enough, that the department already had Connor, why the hell did they need another fucking Robocop! It was weird that Connor was so accepting of Colin after that first week. Gavin would see them during their breaks just talking...talking about what? What could they possibly talk about that was so special. It just irritated Gavin, and it just made it worse when he would see Hank go over there and join in on their little click. 

 

The first month and a half were the worse for Gavin and Colin as work partners; Gavin refused to ever listen to any of Colin's input on anything, and Gavin would constantly argue with Colin about everything that he did or wanted to do when it came to dealing with a case. Eventually, though, that all simmered down and evaporated away, mostly. There was one case involving a chase, after realizing that they actually made a pretty good team, they started to get along, slowly. 

 

* * *

 

Six Months Later

Wednesday- Rain

 

"Okay, whad' do we got?" Gavin ask as he was approaching a rundown apartment building taking the last drag of his cigarette, Colin following behind. Tina Chen was the first officer on scene; she walked over toward the two men. People were gathered around while other officers were keeping them at bay, news station reporters were around trying get close to get any bit of information they could on what happened. Tina led the detectives inside the building to get away from the chaos outside. She continued to lead the men through the building while briefing them on the situation. "Homicide for sure. Looked like a drug deal gone bad. Evidence of red ice was found, not sure if the victim was a user. No I.D. on him yet, but our perpetrator could possibly be a user or just a seller...who knows."

 

They walked up the stairs leading to the crime scene; they could hear the chatter, and the clicking of cameras. "How did the victim die?" Colin asks.

"Gunshot to the face" she replied.

"Fuck me." Gavin blurted.

"Well, no drug deal is a good deal if you really think about it." Colin stated.

 

They made it to the apartment and walked in. "Where's the body?" Gavin asked. "In front of the couch." Tina pointed. Gavin and Colin slowly walked over, and sure enough there was the body. The face was almost unrecognizable, the shot really did a number on the right side, blasting off most of cheek, nose, and jaw. The right eye was completely gone, and the left eye was wide open, meaning the victim's death was quick. "Do we have our weapon?" Gavin asked as Colin knelt down by the body to get a better look and try to I.D. him. "No, but we did find what looks to be shotgun shells over here." Another officer called out in reply. Gavin walked over and began examining the shells.

 

Colin took parts from the left side of the face, and the finger tips, and was able to find a successful match in identifying the victim.

 

**_Name: Green, Blake_ **

**_Age: 28_ **

**_Criminal Record: Assault and Battery, Resisting Arrest, Drug Misdemeanor (Marijuana)_ **

 

"Got an I.D. Victim's names is Blake Green." Colin stood up and looked over at Gavin. "That's a familiar nam-" "Shh!" Colin held his hand up, LED spinning yellow and red. Gavin, Tina, and the other officers in the room all look at each other and look at Colin. Colin had turned toward a coat closet, and looked back at Gavin. They both slowly drew they guns out of their holsters, and Gavin quietly approached the closet next the him. Colin reached out and grabbed the knob, turning it, and he swung it open.

 

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!" shouted a young man about the same age as the victim. He was shaking, with tears rolling down his face, there was blood on his shoes, and the weapon of choice in his hands. 

 

Colin and Gavin watched as Tina put the man in the back of her patrol car. "Yeah, self defense my ass. The kid had red ice all over him." Gavin snorted. Colin just shook his head, and Gavin unlocked his car; both getting in. Gavin lit a cigarette, started the car, and pulled out of the apartment parking lot. 

 

It was quiet for a minute or two, then Colin broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question?" They stopped at red light, and Gavin looked over at Colin, "Yeah, just as long as it's not about the fucking case. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that when we get back." he took drag off his smoke. "Trust me, it has nothing to do with work...at all." The light turned green and they took off again, "Okay, then shoot, what's your question?"

 

"I'm just curious, what is you're dating status? I don't ever hear you talk about any significant other." Colin looked over at Gavin anticipating an answer. Gavin raised his eye brows and pursed his lips. "Well, there isn't anyone right now. I actually haven't been in a relationship in like two years." He looked at Colin then back at the road. "It's a long story, but honestly, I just haven't found the right girl, ya know. Plus, work and shit like that." he shrugged trying to play it cool. They turned down a street and there seemed to be an accident causing traffic to get backed up. "Oh, Come on! What fresh hell is this?" Gavin complained as he took the last drag off his cigarette before putting out in the ashtray. Colin chuckled at Gavin's reaction, "It's going to take us at least forty-three minutes before we can get out of this. We are in rush hour too."

 

Gavin leaned his head back on the head rest as traffic was at a stand still. "Well, what about you big boy? You got anyone waiting at...where ever the fuck you go at night?" Colin smiled and shook his head. "No. There's no one." Silence blanketed the car for a minute when for the first time in the near eight months that Colin has been functioning, he just blurts out before properly thinking it through. "You said 'find the right girl' but you're bisexual right, Gavin?" Gavin froze for a second, he felt his chest hit the floor board of his car, and his anxiety was at an all time high. How the fuck did he know that? He looked over at Colin who was looking straight ahead, but then turned his head to meet Gavin's. 

 

"Just based off of your silence, and your heart rate. I will take that as a yes." Colin's LED was spinning yellow. 

"Now, hold on one fucking minute. There are only four people in this whole Goddamn world that know this, and I know for a fact I didn't put on that list to be told." Gavin was starting to turn red, but was it from embarrassment or anger, it was a hard guess. 

"Well now there's five." Colin's tone was calm and cool. His face, not showing much expression. 

"I swear to God if you dare breathe one breath or whatever the fuck you do to anyone, you're dead!" Gavin huffed out.

 

Yeah, he was angry. Colin raised his right hand, "You have my word." Gavin sat back facing forward. Traffic was starting to move a little. "I'm so-" "Don't!" Gavin cut Colin off raising his hand at him. "Don't talk to me for the rest of the fucking car ride. No more questions. No more anything." The rest of the car ride was silence. Colin's prediction was correct, it did indeed take them at forty-three minutes to get out of the wreck traffic, but they eventually made it to the precinct. 

 

They interrogated their perpetrator and got a successful confession. It was an easy case for the most part, now all that was left was the paper work that followed, but that could be saved for tomorrow. Gavin said bye to Tina and left, not even acknowledging Colin who was behind him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Back home at his apartment, Gavin went about his normal routine. He greeted his beautiful white fluffy cat named, Bubbles, and fed her before she started to destroy all the things he cared about. He then went and took a shower, getting into some comfier clothes. After, he rummaged through his kitchen to find something to eat. He eventually settled on the fact that he didn't want to cook anything, and ended up getting take out instead. He called in his order and sat on the couch. 

 

He turned the T.V. on and put an old show on that he used to watch when he was a teen to help ease his mind. After about thirty or so minutes, a knock on the door told him that his food was here. He answered the door, paid for his food, and thanked the deliver man. He sat back on the couch and began to dig in, being greet by Bubbles who occasionally would touch his arm and meow at him for his food.

 

"No. This is mine. Go away." He took another bite.

 

He phone beeped a notification sound, alerting him that he had a text message. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was from Colin. "Fuck." he said softly to himself. He almost didn't want to look at it, but knowing himself, he let his curiosity get the better of him. He pressed his thumb over the sensor unlocking his phone. 

Colin

Hey, so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You have my word, I won't tell any one.

Received Wed at 2159 

 

Gavin didn't reply, putting his phone on the couch next to him. He didn't want to be reminded of that conversation. He put his food on the coffee table with sudden loss of appetite, and adjusted himself on the couch laying down. Bubble hopped up and made her way onto his chest purring rubbing her face on his. "What?" he stroked her back through the tip of her tail. "Fuck. You're my soulmate." he smiled as she made herself comfortable curling up on him. Gavin turned his focus back to the television while petting the white fluff, when he heard the faint notification sound realizing he was laying on his phone. He reached up underneath himself and grabbed his phone seeing that it was another message from Colin. "Do you see the shit I have to put up with?" looking at Bubbles as he slowly closes her eyes while he holds up his phone. He sighed and then reluctantly opened his phone.

Colin

Okay. So just out of pure curiosity. What is your type, in a man?

Received Wed at 2159

 

Gavin's mouth drops open and his eye's furrow at the boldness of the message. The audacity that Colin would dare have to ask this. He huffs taking both hands to reply.

Colin

 

Okay. So just out of pure curiosity. What is your type, in a man?

Received Wed at 2159 

 

Why the duck would you even ask me that?  What the hell is wrong with you! 

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2200

 

*duck

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2200

 

Goddamn auto-correct FUCK!

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2201

 

I was just curious, that's all.

Received Wed at 2202

 

Well if you should know, it's my business and not yours leave me alone about recycle bin.

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2202

 

Okay. You're right. It was wrong of me to ask in the first place. I obviously over-stepped. Sorry.

Received Wed at 2204

 

Gavin didn't reply. He laid his phone down trying to forget the whole thing. Why would he need to know his type? Unless...

Colin

 

Tina put you up to this didn't she? I swear that bitch! She's been trying to get me to get with

this one asshole and I'm not gonna do it so tell her and Thomas to go duck themselves.

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2207

 

I'm not correcting it. You know what I mean.

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2208

 

There was no instant reply. Nothing. It was weird for Colin to stay quiet. Gavin stared at his phone. Finally, he saw the small words 'Colin is typing' appear and disappear. Gavin smiled, he knew he was right. Tina was involved and that's why Colin was asking all these weird questions. It was way to obvious. Colin is around Gavin all the time, so it's easy for Colin to strike up a conversation with him about dating, and figuring out what he likes, so that this _'Thomas guy'_ could try and sweep him off his feet, but no. NO! Gavin was not going to let that happen. Nope. Not a chance. Not even in hell. The notification sound beeped again. 

 

Gavin's heart raced, and he sat up, Bubbles jumping down. He felt his anxiety sink deep into his chest and stomach, and his mouth went dry. He was at a loss, no he was just shocked.

Colin

I'm not correcting it. You know what I mean.

Delivered-Read

Sent Wed at 2208

 

No, Gavin. I was actually wandering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday?

Received Wed  at 2215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit a cliffhanger I see. Chapter 2 coming to an AO3 near you! If you enjoyed this please leave Kudos! If would like more like this please let me know in the comments below. I do have another FanFic with this ship called Yes, Sir, it is a OneShot no chapters, but it's smutty and fun! Love you all, kisses '3'


	2. Date Nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin smiled and followed Gavin out and they walked to the elevator. "Is Friday okay?" Colin asked. "Yeah. I don't have any plans." Gavin nodded as he pushed the call button. The elevator dinged, and doors slid open. The two men stepped in, and Gavin pressed the button for the main floor. As the doors closed, Colin wore a half smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2. It is probably best to read them in order, but you don't have to. You do you. I do me. And we won't do each other, probably.

Thursday- Cloudy/Chance of Rain

 

Gavin walked in, and passed his desk heading straight for the break area. He had already had two cups of coffee this morning, but with the rain causing him to feel groggy he could use another. He walked over to the counter and saw that someone had already made a pot. He didn't hesitate to pour that bad boy up to the brim. "Not get enough sleep last night?" an old familiar voice from behind.

"Chris when do I ever sleep?" Gavin chuckled as he placed a lid on the cup turning around to greet his friend.

"Fair point." he smiled back point at Gavin with a cup in hand as well.

"What brings you here?" he leaned again the counter taking a sip of the piping hot beverage.

"New access badge, mine quit working for some reason. I figured before I head out I would see you." Chris reached out and patted Gavin on the arm.

"It is good to see you, man." 

"Hey, real quick..." Chris leaned into Gavin and whispered, "Now I know that Tina is trying to set you up with what's his face, but between you and me, don't do it." Gavin shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry. He's not getting any of this." They both laughed. 

"Also, how is...uh...your partner? Obviously, I know I'm the better." Chris smirked with a chuckle. Gavin nodded smiling back "Yeah, it's uh...it's-"

"Yo, Chris you ready?!" Another officer called out. Chris looked at Gavin, his smile faded. "Sorry man, I gotta bounce. I'll see around." Chris walked toward the other officer not looking back. Gavin took another drink of his coffee, and from his peripheral vision, he saw Colin walk to his desk. "Shit." 

 

Gavin slowly strolls over to his desk trying not to look at Colin. No, he was not going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledgment, because Gavin isn't the brightest crayon in the tool shed, he just barley glanced over in Colin's direction making the slightest bit of eye contact.  _'Fuck'_ he thought to himself. Colin gave him a half smile and look backed at his computer starting on his day's work. At the very least, Colin didn't make it awkward, because Gavin sure the hell did.

 

Gavin pulled up the coroner's report from last night on Blake Green, their victim. He reviewed some of the evidence, and saw that Colin was typing up the Minute* from the confession. He tried to keep his mind focused on the case, since it as such an easy case, all they needed to do was make a report to file it for court, but Gavin's mind kept turning. He kept glancing over to Colin, who was just typing away, or would occasionally say hello when greeted by another staff member. 

 

Gavin leaned back in his chair staring at his computer, he reached over and took his cup of coffee and finished it off. Without moving his head, his eyes looked over at Colin who stopped typing, and was looking at a physical paper report of some kind. About a minute went by, Gavin still just looking at Colin, Colin still reading when the silence was broken. 

 

"Detective, you have looked at me eight times in the past twenty-three minutes, and you've been staring at me for the past minute and thirteen seconds. Can I help you with something?" Colin looks up from the paper and makes eye contact with Gavin. Gavin's ground his teeth and you could see his jaw muscles move. He sat up and rested his arms on his desk, getting closer to Colin. "Why?" He asked quiet and stern. "Because you keep staring at me, and believe it or not, it's kind of distracting." Colin replied in monotone. "No, dipshit. Why do you want me to go on a date with you?" Gavin presses his lips together hard. Colin sighs breaking the eye contact. He smiles leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, "If you go with me, you will find out why." Gavin scoffs at the answer, "Are you trying to play coy with me?" Colin raises his eyebrows raising his chin in a contempt expression, "I don't know? You're a detective, you tell me."

 

It was enough for Gavin to lose it, but he didn't. He couldn't make a scene about something like this, it was too personal. He just rolled his chair out and grabbed his cup and went to the break room for more coffee. He came back with fresh coffee, and Colin was continuing his work. They remained silent the rest of the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of the least used rooms in the precinct, surprisingly. If anyone had to guess, it would be the fact that it was all the way down in the basement, and no one wanted to waste their time when they could just stay at their desk. Gavin on the other hand, loved it. The downstairs break room lounge was hardly used and it was in nice condition. It was quiet, and during his break no one was ever in there, so yeah, of course he loved it. 

 

Gavin just finished eating, and he still had about ten or so minutes before his break was over. He was sitting on one of the couches with his phone, when he heard the most unwanted voice ever. "Hey." Colin said. He leaned his back against a table his palms resting on the surface with his elbows bent. Gavin looked up from his phone. He was going to have to let him down. How does one let an android down? Easy or hard? Probably hard since this one is a killing machine. Makes sense. "Listen, Col-" Gavin was cut off.

 

"You don't have to. I'm in no way making you." Colin stare was soft, his eyes weren't as icy, but more like pools of blue. Gavin felt like he could dive into them in a way, because they didn't make him feel like he was piercing into him. "I know we're co-workers. It's not recommended anyway, and I know it can make things really awkward, and I don't want that for you." Colin folded his arms. "I know that with me being an android and all, I didn't think you would go for me anyway, so I get it if I'm not your type in that sense." He looked away from Gavin looking down at the floor. Gavin stood up and his knees a little weak.  _'No. You're cute.'_ He thought, while taking a couple steps toward Colin. 

 

Colin looked up and turned towards Gavin. "It's not that you're not my type...it's...God-phck-" Gavin's voice trailed off as he looked away rubbing the back of his head. 

"Don't feel bad for me, Gavin. I only want you to do this if you want this."

"I...I just want to know why?" They made eye contact again. Colin scoffed a smile. 

"I tell you if you come with me, but only if you want to."

 

Gavin stood there for a moment thinking. What could possibly happen on this date that could prove to him why Colin would want him to go? Colin wasn't a bad looking guy, and hell it's not Thomas. Fuck Thomas. Tina would get off his back about trying to get with someone if he told her that he had a date, plus he didn't have to say who it was, not right away anyhow. "Okay. Fine. I'll go." Colin gave a surprised looked. "Because you want to, right?" Gavin nodded. "Yes." he took a deep breath "Plus, this could be good from me. Tina will get off my back, and hell you're not Thomas, so yeah." Colin smiled, then his LED spun yellow.

"What do I have that this Thomas guy doesn't? Also, who is Thomas?"

Gavin began walking to the door of the lounge, and looked back at Colin motioning his hands up and down. "Everything. You have literally everything he doesn't. Looks, brains, even though you're a machine, you have so much more. Also, don't worry yourself about Thomas, cause he's not important."

Colin smiled and followed Gavin out and they walked to the elevator. "Is Friday okay?" Colin asked. "Yeah. I don't have any plans." Gavin nodded as he pushed the call button. The elevator dinged, and doors slid open. The two men stepped in, and Gavin pressed the button for the main floor. As the doors closed, Colin wore a half smile on his face.

 

* * *

 Friday- Sunny/Clear

 

It couldn't have happened that fast, could it. How? It was already Friday, and mind you there were only about two hours left before clock out. Gavin was nervous, but he had to go on this date. Tina made her way over to his desk and sat down on top of it. "So! If you don't come out tonight, I will personally drag you out and throw you in that club myself." she smirked at Gavin. Oh, but little did she know that Gavin, actually had plans! "Nope. Cause I have plans." he leaned back in his chair resting his arms on the arm rests, while giving her the same douche bag smirk. She leaned in and spoke quietly "Gavin, I know you, and I know all too damn well, that all you're gonna do is sit at home all cuddled up next to Bubbles watching reruns of Archer. Or you're going to find some bi threesome and get off with your left hand. Tell Palmala Handersen I said hello." Gavin lifted his left hand waving at her, then flipped her off. 

 

They smiled at each other and Gavin sat up properly. "But seriously, I do have plans." Tina scoffed. "Gavin you can't just make plans on top of other plans."

"First of all, you made those plans, and I never agreed to them. So tell Thomas it's not happening." Gavin scooted backed to his computer. 

"He really likes you, dude." Tina stood up walking around to the front of his computer.

"He don't even know me. Plus, Tina, I'm going out with someone tonight. There, I said it. Go away." he leaned in closer trying to block Tina from his view. 

"Oh, really?!" Gavin then regrets befriending her for a split second. "Who is it? Is it a guy?" she asks as she is now bent over his desk trying to get into Gavin's face with the dorkiest smile.

 

"For the love of God Tina and all that is Holy, please go away." Gavin was getting really uncomfortable, and lucky him, she knew just how to do that. Tina leaned in closer; Gavin clenched his jaw. The moment was tense, but Gavin was weak, and she damn well knew it. "Fuck, fine, yes! If it goes well, I will tell you all about it. Just leave me alone!" Tina stood up she kind of giddy, and went around Gavin's desk and hugged him. "Arggh!" he groaned. "It's your first guy date, I'm so proud!" she leaned down whispered in his ear, "Welcome to the dark side." she peck at kiss on his cheek, laughed and finally walked away.

 

Colin came and sat down at his desk looking at Gavin. "You look mortified." Gavin looked back at Colin "Tina was here." "Oh." Colin huffed a laughed and picked up some folders and began sorting them. Gavin went through his e-mails and they were quiet for a few moments. "Oh, so you can leave at five today." Colin told Gavin. Gavin turned his chair toward Colin giving his full attention to him. "Why? I mean, I'm not gonna complain, but why an hour early?" Colin put the last folder down and faced Gavin. "Well, I don't live far, and I know you'll need time to get ready. Plus you'll have to deal with traffic, and all that. It won't take me anytime, and then I can come by and pick you up." 

 

The look on Gavin's face was pure confusion and slight anger, "You have a car?" Colin nodded. "Since when?" He smiled and sighed, "Since about four months ago." Gavin's mouth dropped open. What the actual fuck? He's been driving them around to every crime scene, and everywhere this whole time. "Why didn't you say anything?" Gavin still in shocked. "I tried to, but you just kept insisting you drive." Colin was still smiling. Gavin shook his head. "Okay, fine whatever." Colin chuckled. "So leave at five, I will come get you at seven." Gavin nodded "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

 

"What is your verdict?" Gavin said as he looked in his body mirror in his room. Bubbles had made herself comfortable on the pile of clothes that he placed there trying to pick something out. He looked back on the bed and saw that Bubbles eyes were closed. "Some help you are." He looked back at himself. He was wearing a black button up with a white stitched design on the front. The shirt was tucked in his dark blue jeans with a belt, but not his everyday belt, this one was for nicer occasions. He wore dark shiny brown dress shoes and his silver watch. His phone beeped a notification, it was Colin.

Colin

Hey, I'm here. No rush.

Received Fri at 1900

 

Of course he's here on time. Fucking android. Gavin's nerves were starting to kick in a little, but he replied.

Colin

Hey, I'm here. No rush.

Received Fri at 1900

 

I'll be down in a few.

Delivered-Read

Sent Fri at 1901

 

Gavin checked his appearance one last time. He took a deep breath and nodded at his reflection. He walked over to Bubbles and gave her a stoke on the back and left grabbing his keys, wallet, and pack of cigarettes. He locked his door and headed down the stairs. Living on the third floor of an apartment build had it's ups and downs, and this was definitely a down. The longer that it took to get to Colin the more Gavin felt anxious, his nerves were on fire and he wanted to run back up stairs. Finally, he made it to the parking garage. He stopped and looked around. He had no idea what kind of car Colin dro-

 

Gavin's jealousy was showing big time. He found Colin. Colin was standing leaned up again a Hydro Blue Jeep Wrangler. Gavin started to walk over, "What the hell?" he said almost amazed, but he couldn't really hide it. "This is yours?" Colin smiled "Yep. She's used, but I was able to do some things to make her run better, and she has way better gas mileage than an average jeep." Colin open the passenger side door, the interior was black, and clean; it still had that new car smell to it. Colin got in the driver side, the car was already running. "You have no idea how bad I've wanted one of these." Gavin said as he put his seat belt on. Colin huffed a laugh and did the same. Once safety was in place, they pulled out of the parking garage.

 

Colin takes them to the interstate, and it catches Gavin off guard. "So, um...where we goin'?" he asked. Colin keeps his eyes on the road as he answers. "We're going just outside the city, little way's. I figured that no one would know us where we're going. It's a nice area." Gavin sigh a breath of relief knowing that they were going somewhere away from prying eyes. Gavin looked over at Colin, and noticed how well dressed he was. He was wearing a salmon colored button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, tucked in a light colored pair of jeans with a brown belt and brown matt dress shoes. 

 

Colin looks over at Gavin for a second and sees that he getting antsy. "Gavin, if you want to smoke you can. I'm okay with it." Gavin takes a cigarette and lights it. He rolls down the window some to help ventilate the car. "Thanks." "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy yourself." The rest of the car ride they discussed what was going on with Tina earlier, and Gavin just said she was being weird. Gavin asked Colin about his life outside of work, and Colin talked about how he doesn't really get out much, but that he's trying to. 

 

They pull up to a nice restaurant, and they go inside. The place was fairly busy, people were trying to get seated, but were being turned away, due to long waits. Colin goes to the podium and tells the hostess that he had a reservation for two under the name, Arkay. "You made reservations?" Colin looked down at Gavin "Yeah. Do you not see how busy this place is?" Gavin then stops and furrows his brows "Wait did you just do this for me, cause this is fucking weird for me to be the only one to eat." The Hostess finds Colin's name and asks them to follow her. They are seated at a nice rounded booth. "To answer your question. I can eat. I burn it like almost like oil being burned as bio-fuel." 

 

Looking at their menus, Colin sees a wine selection, "I will say, I don't know jack shit about wine tastes. I want try it, so you pick it out." He hands Gavin a wine selections menu and glances over it. He spots one that he know he likes, and figures that it would be a good starting point for Colin. They look over their menus and choose what they want to eat. Once they have their wine and food, Gavin finds himself more relaxed and enjoying himself way more than he thought he would. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So if you think about it. Markus is like your oldest brother, from another mother...board." Gavin laughs trying not to be obnoxious. 

Colin is also trying to hold in his laugh as well. "Technically speaking...sure." 

Gavin finishes off his wine glass and shakes his head "No more, that shit's gonna fuck me up."

"Oh, Gavin, if you weren't already so fucked up to begin with." Colin smirked at him as he grabbed his glass and finished it off as well.

"Smart ass." 

 

Gavin takes a good look at Colin for a moment and tilts his head. "What?" Colin asked. "Nothing, just...is your face red? Like, you look like you're actually flushed." Gavin gestured his hand over his own face. Colin swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, that's a...uh...feature we have. It makes us look more human. It must have happened when I started drinking." "Hmm. I like it. It seems natural." Gavin stated, his glossy eyes look back at Colin. "You ready leave here soon?" Gavin broke out of his trance. "Yeah. Did they ever bring the check?" He ask reaching for his wallet. "Oh yeah, I already took care of it." Colin said as he slid out of the booth. Gavin followed suit and they walked out of the building. "You know, I'm not one to make one person pay for an entire date." They strolled their way to the jeep. Once they were there they stopped. "I know that. But I wanted to take you out. Don't worry about it, I wanted to." Colin reassured him. 

 

They both got in the jeep and headed down the road. Gavin was looking out the window and looked down at his watch. It was way to fucking early for a date to end, and Colin was a good date and he deserved to have a good time too. They passed a street that looked familiar to Gavin and it gave him an idea. "Hey, when you get down to the end of this road at the light, make a left." Colin looked at Gavin for a second then focused on the road. "Why? If I may ask." Gavin looked straight ahead "I know where we are, just trust me." 

 

Colin continued to follow Gavin directions until they reached a their destination. It was a very nice park. There was a fountain in the middle, benches through out that were evenly placed, and there were a few couples who were strolling through. Colin parked and they got out. "A park?" Colin's LED was spinning yellow. Gavin met him behind the jeep "I know it seems a little cheesy, but this place is pretty nice. Plus it's a lot less crowed than the ones we have back in the city." Colin smiled and they began walking. 

 

They strolled through talking and laughing. Just walking slow, taking their time, not rushing into anything, just letting the world around fade as they continued to enjoy their evening. 

"Okay, personal question time." Gavin started. "I know you're a deviant and shit, but when did you first become a deviant? Like when did it start, cause I don't remember you just changing all of a sudden."

Colin huffs a laughs and smiles at Gavin. "You really want to know?" 

Gavin nods.

"The first week after we met."

"Nah, shit."

"Yep"

"No wander it wasn't such a drastic change. Hmm." Gavin shrugs his shoulders.

 

Colin looks down at his hand, and gently takes Gavin's. Their fingers interlock as they continue their stroll down the sidewalk. Gavin gives a small smile but doesn't look at Colin. He can feel that warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, and the butterflies in his stomach. It's been a long time since he's had those feelings, and he has to admit it's kind of nice. After a minute or two, Gavin lets go of Colin's hand and they stop walking. Gavin looks up at Colin, "Soooo, what now?" Colin tilts his head "What do mean?" Gavin scoffs with a smile "I mean, you asked me on a date. I got us here, and it's rea-"

 

Gavin was cut off my Colin, but this time not his words, but by his lips. This startled Gavin, but he didn't push him away. He could tell that Colin was inexperienced, and figured that if anything he would teach him a thing or two. Gavin reach his hands and put them behind Colin head, running his finger through his hair. This deepened their kiss, as Colin moaned parting his lips enough for Gavin to slip his tongue though. Colin gently lifted his hands and placed them on Gavin waist and pulled him closer. After another moment, Gavin pulled his body away. 

 

"Holy shit." Gavin smiled at Colin catching his breath. "Yeah." was surprisingly the only word that Colin could get out of his entire database. Gavin felt that he was starting to get hard just from that kiss. He was not expecting this date to go so well. Also, since when did Colin all of a sudden become so damn attractive. "What time is it? It's gotta be gettin' late." Gavin asked. He really didn't know what else to say. Actually he did, he wanted to tell Colin to eat his face again, but he felt weird about it and didn't want to let his guard down. 

 

"It's only 22:24." Colin replied. Gavin folded his arms and looked across the park. "Really? Well, you have anything else in mind?" he looks back at Colin. Colin's eyes looks away and he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a gold square condom. Gavin's heart rate picks and he swallows hard, but he's more excited than nervous. Colin gives him the biggest hottest smile of the night.

"I have ever told you I Scotchguard like a motherfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Minute- A written summary of a meeting or event. (I used to write these in my work study)
> 
> Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this one! Let me know by leaving Kudos, and comments. If you want more of these also let me know. Thanks! Kisses '3'


	3. Lose It To Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin made eye contact with Colin giving him an animal crazed hunger for him. He squinted his eyes and made a devious smile snatching the condom out of Colin's hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Where'd we park?" Gavin asked demanding. Colin pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the lock button. Gavin turned around when he heard the horn beep, the jeep was right behind them, parked under some trees hidden with no street lights. Yeah, they have a very high chance of doing this and not getting caught. Colin didn't waste any time; he took Gavin by the hand and they quickly walked over to the jeep

Gavin eyed the condom. Colin was holding it in-between his middle and index fingers, and the look on his face was pure want and lust. Was this the reason why he wanted Gavin to go on a date with him? Gavin made eye contact with Colin giving him an animal crazed hunger for him. He squinted his eyes and made a devious smile snatching the condom out of Colin's hand. 

 

"Where'd we park?" Gavin asked demanding. Colin pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit the lock button. Gavin turned around when he heard the horn beep, the jeep was right behind them, parked under some trees hidden with no street lights. Yeah, they have a very high chance of doing this and not getting caught. Colin didn't waste any time; he took Gavin by the hand and they quickly walked over to the jeep.

 

He unlocked the car, and they opened the back doors. "It's one seat, pull that handle and push the back down." he directed, and the two men got in. Colin locked the doors, and not even a millisecond later Gavin was all over him. 

 

Gavin grabbed Colin by the collar of his shirt and forcefully brought him to a kiss. Without parting, Colin slid down and Gavin followed his movement and straddled him. Colin rubs his hand across Gavin's lower back until he reaches his hips, eliciting a moan into his mouth from Gavin. Gavin lifts from the kiss for air, while Colin presses kisses along his jaw and neck. "Shit." Gavin says as he starts to grind his hips on him; his eyes screwed shut. The kisses then made their way to Gavin ear, where Colin nibbled at his lobe. "Fuck!" Colin chuckled at how Gavin was losing himself in the sensations. 

 

Gavin then looked down at Colin diving into another hard kiss, and forcing his tongue between his lips, but Colin begged to differ. Instead, Colin forced his tongue inside of Gavin's mouth. This was supposed to be payback for the ear thing! How was Gavin going to assert his dominance over him? Oh, wait...Gavin thought that Colin was so smart by trying to switch it up, so he did something that caught him off guard, he sucked on his tongue and it made him moan for the first time since they got in the car. They broke the kiss, and Gavin bit his bottom lip has they parted. "You like it rough. don't you?" Colin asked, but it was more rhetorical. "Sometimes."

 

They were silent for a moment, Gavin catching his breath, and Colin's hands just roaming Gavin's back. "So, how exactly does this work?" Gavin shook his head "More like, I mean, how do you want to do this? I've never fucked with an android before." Colin scoffs with a smile and bites down on his bottom lip sliding his top teeth across it. "Well, I do have some features that are of a HR400. Meaning, I am self lubrication for anal sex." Gavin raises his eye brows impressed. "So, if you wanted I can be bottom..." Colin seductively slides his to the front of Gavin's belt. "...and you can fuck me like a dirty cop." Gavin just laughs at his attempt. "Is that the best you could come up with?" Colin face tuned serious and he leaned into Gavin's ear. "Fuck me, Gavin."

 

 _'Fuck. Me. Gavin.'_ Those words can really do something to a man. Gavin felt his stomach drop and his heart rate pick up. His cock was harder than it's ever been in his life. Gavin climbed off of Colin and began taking his shoes and socks off, Colin did the same. Colin leaned over began undoing Gavin's belt. Before Gavin knew it, Colin had pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down enough to expose his erect cock. Colin examined it for second, and was impressed with the length and girth of it. Gavin was packing, and it was all for his enjoyment. 

 

He took the cock in his hand from the base and slowly moved upward to the head. Gavin let out a breathy moan tilting his head back. It's been a hot minute since someone else has touched him, sorry Palmala. Small amounts of pre-cum were dripping out of the tip with each slow stroke of Colin's hand. He sat up and Gavin look at him, when the sensation was stopped. Colin unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out from it's un-tucked state, and slid it off his shoulders. Gavin marveled over how his skin looked. No scratches, scars, bruises, nothing. Just aesthetically pleasing beauty marks to make him seem more human. Gavin reached out and placed his hand on his chest, feeling the soft, velvety surface. Colin leaned in and kissed him, this time there was more intimacy and care rather than lust. 

 

Colin's hands traveled down, unbuttoning Gavin's shirt, while all the same time, Gavin was undoing Colin's belt. They finished removing the rest of their clothing, and Colin continued kissing Gavin, running this hand along taking in all of his skin. He ran his hand along his chest, and filed through the fine chest hairs and small scars. Gavin was well built and in great shape, as Colin's hand glided over his abdominal muscles with a faint six pack that has formed, and a happy trail leading down from it. Gavin moaned as he felt the soft fingers get closer and closer, then finally, Colin took him again. 

 

He began stroking him, and he broke off the kiss. "Ah, shit." he said panting. Colin began pressing kisses to his neck making his way down. Gavin had his eyes closed, but then screwed them shut at an instant. Colin licked the tip of his dick, and then took him in his mouth. "Phck..." Gavin could barley speak trying not to burst at the seems. The feeling was warm, wet, and soft. It was better then any other blowjob that Gavin had ever felt before. He placed his hand on the back of Colin's head, gently gripping his soft hair. This was encouraging to him, and he took in more of the cock. Gavin groaned. He was sweating; the feeling was intense. He could already feel the heat build in the pit of stomach. _'No, no, no, no, no!'_ he thought. He know if he came right then and there, he was done for the night.

 

Gavin gripped his hair harder pulled his head off his dick. Colin looked up at, making eye contact, and ran his tongue along his bottom lip and his jaw lax. Gavin was definitely diving into what he could see of those pools of blue. "Shit that's hot." he said with shaky breath and a smile. Colin smiles back seductively and sits up to kiss him. They kiss tenderly, Gavin cupping Colin's cheeks as the fumble to switch positions. Laughter fills the vehicle as Gavin lays Colin down on the seat. Colin runs his hands through Gavin's hair as he kisses his body making his way down. He stops and sits up right when he gets to his pubis bone, or what would be that bone. 

 

"Turn over, babe." Gavin motions a spin with his hand. Colin props himself on his elbows with a confused look on his face. "Trust me." he reassures him caressing his outer thigh. "Get on all fours if you can." As Colin is turning over, he gives Gavin a smug look. 

 

Once he's in position, Gavin glides his fingers across his back and sides. Colin lets out a sigh of pleasure at the gentle touches. Those touches then travel from his back to his ass, and Gavin gives it a tender squeeze. "Damn. They went pretty hard when making this ass." Colin hummed at the feeling. "I'm glad you like it." Gavin took his thumbs and used them to spread his cheeks. "Goddamn." he whisper. He took one thumb and began circling the rim. "Oh, fuck!" Colin exclaimed. He looked back at Gavin, seeing his mouth parted and eyes dark with desire, focused on his task at hand. Literally. 

 

"Shit your wet. You ever touch yourself like this?" his shot over to meet Colin's. "Um..." he hesitated lost in the feeling of Gavin caressing his hole. "...I have...but it's so diff-" 

"Yeah. Shit feels good right?" he nods at him with a smile. "Especially when it's been a while." 

Colin turns his head looking forward. 

"One more thing." Gavin adds a little more pressure.

"Uh-hmm." He closes his eyes; the sensation becoming overwhelming.

"This stuff is safe to orally consume, right?"

Colin freezes shooting his eyes open. He swallows hard. "Uh...Yeah."

"Good."

 

It completely took Colin off guard. The warm wet feeling of Gavin's mouth pressed against his ass. His tongue lapped over and over his tight asshole. "Shit. FUCK!" Colin's upper body collapsed and he buried him self has far as he could into the car seat as it would let him. His breathing picked up to help regulate his temperature, and his thirium pump felt like it was in overdrive pump at the rate it was. 

 

Gavin kept his face buried in Colin's ass, licking and kissing his hole. He took one of his hand, and began to stroke Colin's dick. "Ah, Shit...Gavin...UGH!" Colin voice was starting to rise in pitch. Gavin pulled away and chuckled at the fact that he was making this supposed cool, calm, and collected killing machine unravel. He lick at long stroke from his perineum to his hole, and began pushing his tongue in. Colin reached his hand back and placed his on Gavin's head while regaining his composure to pull his upper body up again. Colin moaned and huffed with every lap and fuck of that tongue. Gavin was really enjoying himself, and he was surprised on how realistic Colin's penis is, let alone how hard it was getting. 

 

"Fuck, I can't do this. I'm going to cum." Colin breathed loudly. Gavin immediately stopped everything. Colin almost made a whimper at the loss of action. He sat up, and faced Gavin. He was wiping off his face from the lubricant solution. They look at each other and Gavin gave him a playful smile and chuckle "Shit you really got into that." "Just a little." Nice, sarcasm. Hang around Gavin enough and Gavin will get a taste of his own medicine. Gavin reached down on the floor board, and picked something up. It was the condom.

 

He opened it, and rolled it on. "How do you want to do this?" he asked. Colin ran this tongue along this top teeth thinking, and then came to an answer "I want face you." Gavin smiled sweetly, "Okay." He gestured with his fingers for Colin to get on top of him. Colin aligned himself with Gavin's cock, and slowly slid down. "Holy shit..." The sensation of warmth covering that cock felt amazing to Gavin. He placed his hand on Colin's waist, as Colin leaned and kissed Gavin. Slowly and gently, Colin started moving. 

 

Sweat was already starting for pour from Gavin's forehead. The feeling every time that Colin moved up was tightening. It was as if he was squeezing every bit of sex out of him. "Damn, baby. You feel good." Gavin wheezed out a laughed looking up at Colin meeting his eyes. Colin returned the smile, and picked up the pace. He placed his hands on the roof of the car to limit his height. They went about this for a minute or two, then Gavin switched it up. 

 

He slid down a little, a placed his feet on the back of the front seats to give him leverage. He took his hands wrapping them underneath Colin's arm, forcing Colin to lean forward on Gavin. Gavin then just drilled as best he could into Colin. And drilled he did. "Shit...Gav....fuck...I'm going to cum."

 

Gavin licked Colin's neck from the bottom to his ear, bit gently on his lobe. "Do it. Cum for me baby." That was all he needed to hear, even if those words were a shaky and breathy. Colin whole boy began to shake and convulse. He came in-between their bodies. Gavin fucked through it, and a moment later he followed with his own. "Fuck!" 

 

Gavin pulls out of Colin making him shudder. "I did know an android could orgasm like that. That was fucking hot." he lets out a shaky laugh. Colin sits up to look at Gavin and laughs with him. Colin gets off of Gavin, and Gavin slides back up in a better position. He pulls Colin back to him, taking Colin by surprise. They stay there for a while just trying to take in the moment, when Colin breaks the silence.

 

"How was it?"

Gavin scoffs a smile. "It was really good."

"So, I guess you could say that I did pretty good for my first time."

Gavin sits up and furrowed his brows. "Woah, wait. Are you saying I just took your virginity?!"

"Yeah." Colin nods letting out a sigh, worried that now Gavin upset with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered-"

"Of course it matters. Now it's gone. You don't get that shit back."

Colin look at Gavin and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Gavin sighed. "You can do whatever you want, if I would have known...I just-" he blow out another sigh puffing his cheeks and running his hand through his hair.

"Would you not have done this?" Colin asked his pointing back and forth between Gavin and himself. 

 

"That's not what I'm getting at. I...If I would have known...I would have liked to go about his differently." He took Colin's hands reassuring him he wasn't upset with him. "This. This is for someone who's had sex multiple times. For you, I would have like to lay you down right, and make it more meaningful." Colin took a deep breath and nodded. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, Colin. I wish I could have done better by you." 

 

Colin smiled slyly, "You did. You came with me... Gavin, I really like you. That's why I wanted you to go on this date. I wanted to tell you how I felt. None of this was not planned, the sex, I mean." Gavin pulled Colin in closer and they kiss. Colin rests his head on Gavin's shoulder. "I like you too, Recycle bin." Colin smiles at the comment.

 

They stayed there for a while and talked, before dressing and heading home.

 

* * *

 

 

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way up here, but thanks." Gavin said as he was getting his key to his apartment ready to insert into the lock. They looked different from when they first started their evening. Their shirts weren't even tucked in, Gavin's hair was a hot mess, and Colin's sleeves where uneven. "I don't mind, I just want spend as much time with you as I can. Even if that mean just getting to walk you to your door." They smiled at each other. 

 

Colin leaned down cupping his hands on Gavin's cheeks, and Gavin gripping Colin's waist with one hand. They kiss slowly, eyes closed, not caring if any of Gavin's neighbor's saw. The kiss breaks, and Gavin smiles a sneaky grin. "Hey, you know that drive was kind of long. You wanna come in for a little bit?" Colin smiles back, and Gavin opens the door;  both men walk in.

 

What was intended to be a few minutes, turned into the whole weekend. Colin stayed with Gavin, and Gavin did right by him and laid him down right. None of them left that apartment until Sunday evening.

 

* * *

 Monday- Sunny/Clear

 

Gavin was in a very good mood. He was never in a good mood, ever. He was even productive, too. Some people took notice to Gavin's perky mood, and didn't question it, as long as he wasn't being an asshole they were going to let this ride out as long as they could. Enter, Tina Chen.

 

"Oh, Gavin!" she walks briskly over to his desk and sits down. "Are you smiling? On a Monday morning?" she exclaimed, douche bag sarcasm dripping from her lips. 

"No. It's opposite day." He shakes his head leaning back in his chair with equal douche bagginess .

"Ass." She squints her eyes at him. "Okay, I can't take it anymore how did it go?" she asks getting antsy with excitement. 

"Well..." Gavin pauses for a moment and smiles.

Tina gasp and leans in. "You got laid, didn't you?"

Gavin laughs, "Let's just say, I had a nice weekend."

"Uh-huh." Tina get up with a suspicious smile, and walks away. "I will know more Detective Reed!" she points back at him as she continues walking.

 

"Crazy bitch. I love her." he mumbles to himself. He looks over and Colin is smiling at him and gives him a wink.  

 

As far as anyone knew, this was just their little secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave Kudos if you did. Comment if you want more or have suggestion. I love this ship! Thanks So Much for all the other support you have given so far I really appreciate it! Love you All! Kisses .3.


End file.
